


Werewolf dude

by Tullooa



Series: Werewolf Steve [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Pre Season 1, Slight horror, Transformation, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Steve, grrr werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Steve’s a werewolf and Nancy is suprised.





	Werewolf dude

When Steve told Nancy about the curse they had been going out for around 6 months, it was after Will returned. Now told is used very loosely in this context, you see during a basketball match he was cutting it close to sunset but he still had an hour. The game ran over then the headmaster had a very long speech. He couldn’t make it home in time. So afterwards he grabbed Nancy’s arm and ran to a closet which he knew was empty. 

“Steve what’s going on?”  
“Listen I’m not quite... human.” He groaned in pain as his back curved and rippled. “Please I’m a werewolf, but.” More pain. “I’m okay well once I’ve shifted. Please don’t let anyone see me. And I can make my own way home.”  
“What? Steve...”  
“Listen I know you have a lot of questions, but can it wait.” Nancy heard Steve’s bones in his legs crack as he fell to the ground. “I’m resisting the change so it’s already more painful but you can let me out in about 10-15 minuets.”  
“But.”

Steve was already behind the door leaving Nancy to stand there confused and concerned. Slowly, she lowered herself against a wall. 

“What the hell’s going on with Steve?” Mike asked angrily.  
“Mike nothings going on w-“ of course Steve had to growl in pain at that exact point.  
“Oh what’s in there then.” Mike reached for the handle before being viciously pushed back by his sister.  
“No you’re not allowed to go in.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Steve is a werewolf now go.”  
“Eh.”  
“I don’t know he told me that he would tell me tomorrow. The bus doesn’t come for another 45 minuets scram.”  
“Fine But you better tell me. Or I’ll tell mom. What’d you think she’d be madder about the fact you’re dating Steve or the fact he’s a werewolf.”  
“I’ll tell you if Steve wants me to.”

15 minuets passed and Steve started to bark at the door. Nancy slowly opened the door to see a wolf dog thing, it still had Steve’s eyes. Brown fur lined the top of the fur, however underneath there was a white coat. It started to walk forward nuzzling into Nancy’s leg. She then noticed the teeth they were too sharp even for a wolf. Suddenly it ran forward to the school exit leading to the woods. 

The next morning Steve had driven to his girlfriend’s house far too early. He hated this curse, and his father had threatened him if he didn’t come home the next full moon to send him to a lab. He would have told Nancy eventually but it’s hard to say it. He told Nancy to leave earlier so he could speak to him. 

But it wasn’t just Nancy walking to the car. What the fuck was her little brother doing there?

“Explain.” She Spoke moodily. “What the hell happened last night? And yes Mike saw you.”

“You’re a werewolf!” the 12 year old spoke.

“Yeah let’s start with that. I’m guessing you said I was dropping you off at school Mike.” The kid nodded. “So I’m a werewolf- at least I think I am. You see ever since I was little the moon would be full and my body would change. The pain is mostly avoidable now but back then it was agonising. My body isn’t quite human full stop. Last night was a full moon.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“It’s not something you can seriously say to anybody, like you know how hard it is for me to keep myself looking alright as a human. I have worse anger than anyone I know. You know the necklace I wear with 4 different rings on, the rings are all spells. One keeps my anger in check, the other paralysis me if I loose control, the 3rd one well that stops my werewolf features from showing normally, and this one, this one was super important to me. It reminds me that I’m only human and this isn’t my fault.”  
“But I thought a werewolf bite was meant to turn.”  
“Not with me at least it’s hereditary, tracing back a few generations.”  
“Curse?”  
“More than likely.”  
“Are your parents werewolves too?”  
“Nope. No living relative except great aunt Sheila is. But she hated me.”  
“Why?”  
“The curse isn’t as prominent as you’d think and after I refused to kill as a werewolf Sheila rennounced me.”  
“Kill?”  
“Well mess them around, give in and become an animal. No shock as to why I didn’t want to.”  
“So when the demogorgon was there when all this happened you didn’t think to tell me.”  
“Tried to but my parents warned me not to tell you or anyone else.”  
“Why?”  
“Government would love to kidnap me. And there were a lot of agents around at the- oh look Mike there’s your school. Don’t tell any of your friends bye.”  
“But-“  
“Bye Mike!”

Steve drove off and was reading himself for the big questions he didn’t expect the one he got to be so calm. 

“Does it hurt every time?”  
“Honestly yes, it hurts me. All the bones in my body snap or contort or just disappear. So yes it hurts. Even worse I feel like a freak every single time it happens.”  
“Damn Steve.” 

Steve laughed and reached for his glovebox in his car, in it was a silver bullet. He quickly shut it again once she had seen the bullet. 

“The only person outside My family who knows about me is Hopper. Silver hurts like a bitch so he carries around one silver bullet in case I loose control.”  
“Oh no steve.”

Later that day, Steve was at basketball practice he growled looking for the ball. Nancy sat staring at him, she knew that he had physical differences in his human form but she needed to work it out. Currently he had longer hair but unless she really concentrated she wouldn’t notice. And he was fast. It really didn’t help. 

After the game she sat in his car on the way home she asked. “So what’s different between you in human form and a regular human guy.”

“Better looking.” He shrugged. 

Nancy rolled her eyes. “You’re such an idiot.” She laughed. 

“Seriously most of it is is hidden by my necklace. I don’t know why you’re worried I have sharper teeth but ya know werewolf dentists. Yellow eyes. They’re a bummer And the only other difference is I’m faster/ stronger. Oh and I have stronger senses.”

Strange she must’ve just imagined the hair being longer.


End file.
